Love Found At Sea
by samnicholls887
Summary: What happens when Caroline boards the titanic with her mother and fiancé and meets a certain young man. A crossover of the vampire diaries and titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys another steroline fan-fic to another one of my favourite films i was looking for a fan-fic with these two to do with the Titanic but because there isn't one I thought I'd try and have a go at it.**

**Let me know what you all think and if you want me to carry on with it.**

It was the 10th of April 1912 and 17 year old Caroline Forbes found herself on board the greatest ship of all, ready to set sail to New York. She was travelling with her mother Elizabeth Forbes and her fiancé Klaus Mickelson, he was 10 years her senior and looked so smug for having a blonde beauty by his side while his fellow friends envied him for being able to snap up such a beautiful girl. Caroline was also travelling with her and her mothers personal maids. Bonnie and Abby Bennett and Klaus' personal bodyguard Kol.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about" she said looking at her mother and fiancé as she was showed to her room.

"Caroline, this ship is at least 100ft longer than any of the other ships we've been on, and look at the interior, its a lot more exquisite as then the other ships." Klaus replied to her.

Caroline just looked at him still not quite understanding the big deal of this ship. She stares at him and then her mother and gives them both a smile before heading into her room to see how her maid was getting on with the unpacking.

"You're daughter is one hard woman to please sometimes" Klaus said looking at Elizabeth.

"I know, I do apologise for her ignorance, I don't know what gets into her sometimes Klaus."

* * *

><p>Titanic was due to leave the docks in 10 minutes, Stefan and his brother Damon was in a pub playing their last game of poker with two strangers they had meet earlier that morning. Everything they owned was in the middle of the table, Damon could feel the sweat on his forehead as he waited for Stefan and Sven to reveal what cards they had.<p>

"Well, moment of truth" Stefan said looking at Sven.

Sven laid his cards down in front of him on the table and revealed that he had two pairs. Stefan glanced at Damon and from the look on his face it appeared like he had lost. Sven went to gather everything off of the table including the third class tickets for titanic until Stefans hand stopped him and he revealed his cards with a huge grin on his face.

"Full house boys" he said and picked up the money and tickets putting them into his only bag.

Svens friend grabbed Stefan by the collar of his shirt and Stefan shut his eyes ready for the punch he was about to recieve, but was shocked when the man took a swing at Sven and sent him flying off his chair.

"Were going home" Damon said and wrapped his brother into a hug.

"I know, I can't believe we are going back to America" Stefan smiled to his brother.

"You had better run because titanic leaves in 5 minutes" the man behind the bar said to them.

"Holy shit" Damon said grabbing the rest of the money.

He and Stefan ran through the crowds of people and just made it in time before the door was shut to the third class passengers. As they made their way to their room they both kept looking at one another with big cheesy grins on their faces.

Once they had put their bags in their room they ran back up to the deck of the grand ship to wave bon voyage to everyone. The deck was filled with passengers waving bye to the people on the ground and they was all waving back to them. The titanic started up its engines and sounded its horn ready for the great adventure that lay ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Titanic had been sailing now for about 2 hours and Caroline was already changed into a blue dress that had long sleeves that were laced white, she had a thin layer of lace over the bottom of her dress and a small blue bow at the front of her waist. The dress clung to her perfect figure, she decided to put her hair up into a bun and left a few strands down by her ears.<p>

She was siting at the table next to her mother and Klaus and lighted up a cigarette, her mother looked at her disappointed that she would smoke whilst everyone was at the table eating.

"Please put that dirty thing out, you know how much I dislike them" her mother said.

Before she even had chance to do anything Klaus had already taken it out of the cigarette holder and started to dab it out into an ashtray on the table.

"She knows" he said as he put the cigarette out.

Caroline just looked at him and then at her mother and she felt like she wanted to scream the place down. She wished that it was her mother who was engaged to the man sitting beside to her left and not her. The waiter came by and asked what they would be having and once again Klaus spoke and ordered the same for him and her much to Carolines annoyance.

"You do like the beef, don't you sweetheart?"

Looking at Klaus she just smiled at him to answer his question.

I'm going to take a walk" Caroline said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon was sitting on a bench with two people called Alaric and Elijah, they had meet earlier when they had returned to their room and realised that the four of them would be sharing it. Something in the corner of Stefans eye caught his attention and made him turn and look up. He had never seen someone as beautiful as the blonde that he was now looking at on a higher deck and he seemed mesmerised by her.<p>

"Forget it man, you don't stand a chance with her" Elijah said to him.

Damon waved a hand in front of Stefans eyes and he didn't even blink, this made the three men burst into a fit of laughter because of the way Stefan was acting.

Feeling as if someone was watching her Caroline scanned the people below her until ger blue eyes were locked with a pair of green and she could not bring herself to look away. She managed to take her eyes off of the handsome man below her for a few seconds until they locked eyes again .

Damon, Alaric and Elijah looked at the pair of them who seemed fascinated with one another. Suddenly a man appeared behind the blonde girl and tugged her arm which made her turn around to face him. It looked like they said a few heated words to one another before the girl stormed off leaving the gentleman standing there until he too walked away.

For some unknown reson Stefan knew that he had to know who she was and wondered why he felt so captivated by her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the passengers second night aboard the titanic and Stefan, Damon, Elijah and Alaric was all in their room having a drink and playing a game of cards discussing the ship and their plans for when they arrived in New York.

"So, did you lads know that this is an Irish ship?" Alaric asked.

"No, I thought it was an English ship" Damon replied to him.

"Nah 15,000 Irish men built this ship."

"Wow, really?" Stefan said surprised.

"Hum, hum, so what do you boys plan on doing when we reach the great city of New York?" Alaric said to the brothers.

"Not too sure yet, I'll decide once I get there" Damon replied.

"Stefan have you thought about selling your drawings?" Elijah asked the young man.

"No, not really, why do you ask?"

"Well whilst we was up on deck earlier I noticed how you captured that father and his daughter in your drawing and believe me when I say people would pay good money for art like that."

"I don't know man, I mean I wouldn't even know how to get people to buy them?"

"Easy we just have to get a couple of clients and once they see how great your work is, they can spread the word."

"What you really think people would pay for my brothers drawings?" Damon asked him.

"Yes I do" Elijah answered to Damon

Stefan felt a little over whelmed with what Elijah was saying, would he really be able to make a living off of his drawings, it would be amazing if he could. Just imagine if your work was your hobby he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Alaric speaking up.

"You know, me and Elijah have some money saved up, if we went into business together we could help by getting you a little place to set up your work, us three could help with the clients whilst you did the drawings."

"What do you say Stef, it's worth a try right?" Damon asked his younger brother.

"If we do this and we do make money then I want to buy half of the place so its an equal business" Stefan said looking at Elijah and Alaric.

"Trust me, we will" Elijah said an held his hand out for Stefan to shake.

Stefan shook his hand and decided that he wanted to go for a smoke and get some air.

"Where you going?" Damon asked him.

"Just for a smoke, I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

><p>Caroline was having dinner with her mother, Klaus and the rest of the first class passengers. She felt so suffocated because of the way her life was already planned out for her and she had no say in it what so ever.<p>

Once the dinner was over and Klaus had gone to the smokers lounge and her mother had retired to her bedroom, Caroline found herself running to the stern off the ship with tears running down her face. She ran past some of the other passengers bumping into them and not even apologising, she felt the further she got away from her mother and Klaus the more she could breath.

She stopped running once reaching the back of the ship and looked out to the dark night in front of her, she placed her hands on the rail and before she knew what she was doing she climbed over so that she was now on the opposite side, Caroline wondered that if she just let go would all the pain been gone and she would finally be free. She was interrupted from her thoughts from a voice from behind her.

"Please, don't do it."

She turned to see who the voice belonged to and recognised that it was from the man she'd seen the day before.

"Stay back, please don't come any closer."

"Please, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over."

"No, just stay where you are, I mean it I'll let go."

The man had a cigarette and signalled to her that he was just going to throw it overboard which made him come a few steps closer to Caroline.

"No you won't" he suddenly said to her.

"What, what do you mean no I won't, don't tell me what I will or will not do, you don't know me" Caroline replied back to him.

"Well, you would of done it already."

"Just go away, you're distracting me."

"I'm sorry, I can't, I'm involved now, if you jump I'm going to come jumping in there after you" the man said and started to take off his coat and boots.

"What...but you'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer" he replied.

"The fall alone will kill you" Caroline replied back to him.

"It would hurt, I'm not saying that it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more worried about that water being so cold."

Caroline looked at him, then out at the ocean before looking at him and wondering how cold it would actually be, she hadn't even thought about that whilst she was considering whether to jump.

"How cold?" she asked him looking back to him.

"Freezing, possibly a couple of degrees over. Trust me I know what that water down there feels like."

"What?" Caroline asked him.

"When I was younger me and my brother went ice fishing with our father, and I fell through some thin ice. I'm telling you the water that cold like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think at least not about anything but the pain, and that's why I'm not looking forward to going in there after ya. Like I said I'm involved now I don't have a choice."

Caroline was just looking at him like he was a bit crazy.

"I guess that's why I'm hoping you'll come on back over here and get me off the hook."

"You're crazy" she said and looked back at the sea.

Stefan took a step closer to her and reached his hand out to the side of her.

"That's what everyone says, but with all do respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Please give me your hand, you don't want to do this."

Knowing that he was right, and Caroline certainly didn't want to feel the pain he had just described to her she took his hand in hers and turned around so she was now facing him.

"Phew, I'm Stefan Salvatore" he smiled to her.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes."

"I might need you to write that one down for me."

Caroline chuckled at him saying that to her.

"Come on, lets get you back over here" Stefan said to her.

Caroline lifted her foot up onto one of the rails but her dress had got caught under which made her slip and now she was dangling from the ship with Stefan only holding onto her arm.

"AAAARRGGGHHH" she screamed.

"I've got you, come on, come on" Stefan said as he started to pull her up.

Caroline had managed to grab hold onto the rail with both of her hands, Stefan was just about to move his hand so he could grab her up but she slipped again just before he moved his hand off of hers when she fell again.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME" she cried looking at him.

"Listen, I've got you, I won't let go. Now pull yourself up, come on Caroline you can do it."

Stefan had managed to pull her up, as she managed to come over the rail she wrapped her arms around Stefan and he pulled her over the railing and they both fell to the floor. Little did they knew that some of the crew had been on deck and heard Caroline's cries for help, when they reached where Stefan and Caroline where to them it looked like Stefan had tried to have his way with her.

"Fetch the master of arms" one of the men said.

After about ten minutes had passed the master of arms, Caroline's fiancé and a few first class men were now with them. Caroline was sitting on a bench with a blanket wrapped around her and someone was trying to give her a brandy to warm up.

Stefan was being handcuffed when Klaus appeared in front of him.

"What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancé" Klaus asked whilst looking at Stefan as he was something that was on the end of his shoe.

Stefan looked at Caroline which then made Klaus grab him by the collar.

"Look at me you piece of filth when I talk to you."

"Klaus" Caroline said.

"What do you think you was doing, I mean who do..."

"KLAUS, it was an accident" Caroline said as she pulled his arms off of Stefan.

"An accident huh."

"It was" Caroline said to him.

Stefan just looked between the two of them a little confused.

"It was an accident. I was leaning far over and I slipped, I was leaning over to see the errmm, the errmm..." she started to move her index finger around in a circle to try and help her remember the word she was looking for.

"The propellers?" Klaus asked gathering that's what she meant.

"Yes the propellers and I slipped and I would of gone overboard but Mr Salvatore saved me and almost went over himself."

"She wanted to see the propellers" Klaus said looking at the other men on deck with them.

"Like I said women and machinery don't mix" said one of the first class passengers who tried to give Caroline the brandy.

"Is that what happened?" the master of arms asked Stefan.

He just looked at Caroline and she pleaded with him by the look on her face to just agree.

"Yeah, yeah that was what happened."

"Well it seems as if the boys a hero, good for you son" the same first class passenger said.

Stefan was realised from the handcuffs and everybody else started to make their way back to their part of the ship.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy" the man said to Klaus.

"Of course, Kol, I think a twenty should do it" Klaus said.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Caroline asked him.

"Caroline is displeased, what to do? I know" Klaus said as he turned around and made his way back over to Stefan.

"Maybe you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening, you can tell our group of your heroic tale" Klaus asked him.

"Sure, count me in."

"Good, it's settled then."

Klaus, Caroline and the other first class passenger walked off Stefan whistled to get the attention of Kol.

"Can I bum a smoke off of you?" Stefan asked him.

"Sure, you'll want to tie those" he said as he gave Stefan a cigarette and pointed to his boots.

"You know it's interesting, Miss Forbes slipped so suddenly but yet you still had time to remove your coat and boots" Kol said and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Caroline was in her room looking in her mirror whilst brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door and Klaus entered.<p>

"I know you have been a little distant and I don't pretend to know why."

Caroline just looked at him through her mirror not replying to what he just said, she then noticed he had a black velvet box in his hand as he approached where she was sitting.

"You know I intended to give you this after the engagement party next week, but I thought after tonight I'd do it now" he said as he opened the box to reveal a necklace that had a sapphire diamond and little diamonds as its chain.

"Good gracious" Caroline sais as on seeing the beautiful jewel.

"I know, perhaps as a reminder for my feelings towards you."

"Is it a.."

"Diamond" Klaus finished the answer to her question for her.

Klaus put the necklace on for Caroline.

"Its 56ct to be exact, it was worn by Louie the 16th, and they called it..."

"The heart of the ocean" Caroline finished his sentence this time.

Her and Klaus glanced at each other a few times through her mirror and Caroline also looked at the beautiful necklace that she was wearing.

"Its overwhelming" she said to Klaus.

"Well it is for royalty and we are royalty Caroline, you know there is nothing I couldn't give you, there is nothing I would deny you, if you would not deny me. Now open your heart to me Caroline."


End file.
